


Tan Solo dime que me amas『ShadAria』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, Drama & Romance, F/M, Out of Character, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One Shot]♦Semi-Universo Alterno.María es una eriza rubia de ojos azules, la cual se enamora de Shadow the hedgehog por accidente al igual que cuando se conocieron. ¿Será que después de tanto rechazos y lagrimas derramadas ella podrá ganarse su lastimado corazón? y sobre todo ¿Que el destino lo hará cambiar de opinión para poder estar junto a ella como siempre debió de ser?Disclaymer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA ©
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog





	Tan Solo dime que me amas『ShadAria』

**.**

Estaba cansada de todos los desplantes causados por cierto erizo negro de vetas rojas e iris sangre llamado shadow , siempre era lo mismo cada vez que ella insistía para tener una cita y hablar más a fondo , pero siempre se negaba eso era normal su relación no ha cambiado en nada desde que se conocieron por un accidente mientras ella viajaba por el mundo y sin querer se vio envuelta en una de las disputas de Eggman con Shadow mientras tenía una misión secreta como agente de la G.U.N, desde ese día se enamoro profundamente de él pero no entendía el porqué le atraía tanto esa mirada carmín que la volvía loca solo lo siguió hasta llegar a Green Hill donde conoció a sus "amigos" y se quedo a vivir ahí , María aun no comprendía porque esa actitud hacia ella , solo quería compartir mas momentos juntos , solo porque ella le recordaba a la María humana del ARK que al parecer le paso algo terrible por lo que le habían contado, pero que culpa tenia ella de parecerse a esa María , pues ninguna solo fue mera coincidencia Tal vez obra del destino para que Shadow volviera a sonreír pero no era así , su actitud seguía igual de siempre o quizás peor.

Solo 12 meses habían pasado desde que lo conoció y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de perseguirlo para ganarse su corazón, en ese tiempo se volvió muy amiga de Amy Rose una eriza rosa e iris jade que al parecer vivió una situación parecida a la de María y que de cierto modo su sueño se cumplió, pero Shadow no era un erizo alegre y libre como el viento, **No** él era un erizo serio que apenas demostraba sentimiento alguno y aun así ella le gustaba esa forma de ser.

Así fue como sus pensamientos se apoderaron de ella caminando sin rumbo alguno por las frías calles de la noche , la verdad que su mente estaba demasiado pensativa muchas veces pensó que debería rendirse pero por lo que le contó Amy eso no era una opción , ella de cierto modo la admiraba ya que por lo que le había contado muchos años tuvieron que pasar para que Sonic el erizo más rápido del mundo y héroe de Mobius se fijara en ella , después de incontables rechazos y lagrimas derramadas , no se podía dar el lujo de rendirse sabia que sus sentimientos hacia shadow eran reales.

Se paró de seco mientras ponía su mano en el pecho a la vez que sus iris mar comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, quien dijo que el amor no dolía nunca pensó en enamorarse y peor aun de Shadow The Hedgehog pero bueno el amor solo llegaba sin pedir permiso y eso precisamente fue lo que le paso.

Se limpió las lagrimas y siguió su camino , pero para su mala suerte la noche se tranquila se convirtió en una densa y peor aun el cielo se comenzó a llenar de nubes dando señal de que llovería , y así fue como las gotas no tardaron en caer , María no pudo hacer mucho solo corrió para encontrar un refugio y cubrirse de la lluvia pero inútilmente ya que estaba totalmente empapada , logro llegar a una colina muy solitaria donde tenía una hermosa vista y una cueva donde no dudo y entro a refugiarse de lo que comenzó como una lluvia inofensiva para convertirse en un tormenta muy feroz con innumerables truenos.

— ¡**Genial! y justo cuando mi día no podía empeorar**—pronunció molesta cubriéndose con las manos ya que sentía frió.

En eso una silueta se puso justo al frente de ella , a lo primero no pudo evitar asustarse y retroceder hasta quedar arrinconada a la pared, la silueta cada vez se acercaba cada vez más a ella haciendo que su figura se volviera más visible dejando ver a ese erizo negro de franjas rojas e iris sangre que tanto amaba.

— **¡Shadow!** —Exclamo sorprendida por la presencia de este.

—** ¿Quiero saber qué demonios haces en mi lugar secreto y como lo hallaste?**—pregunto con su tono de voz frió mirando con enojo a María.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de su amado erizo, parecía que no notaba que se encontraba totalmente empapada y como si fuere poco el tal recibimiento no era muy agradable que digamos es mas era muy grosero de su parte.

—**¡Ehhh!** —Exclamo sorprendida y molesta—**Eso es todo lo que te importa acaso no ves la tormenta que hay afuera que estoy empapada y que encontré este lugar por casualidad**—Culminó molesta mirándolo con el ceño frunció sus iris sangre.

Shadow dio leve suspiro luego volteo mientras caminaba algunos pasos cruzándose de brazos. —**De acuerdo desvístete no te espiare lo prometo, después de que pase la tormenta te irás y no le contaras a nadie de este lugar.**

La mejillas de María se tornaron un color rojo intenso por lo que le acababa de decir shadow , no era que le agradara mucho despojarse de su vestido azul con líneas blancas alrededor de su cintura pero era verdad que estaba muy empapada y podría coger un resfriado , luego de pensarlo un poco más se despojo de su vestido quedando solo con su ropa interior de color azul celeste , no puedo evitar temblar de frió y cubrirse tímidamente con sus manos , en eso Shadow le lanzo una toalla desinteresadamente para que se cubriera lo cual ella hizo.

Duraron así por varias horas esperando que la cesante lluvia se detuviera sin dirigirse palabra alguna Shadow seguía en su misma posición , al igual que María que se encontraba cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo con la toalla de color roja que le había dado Shadow mientras que ella solo lo observaba muy confundida por su actitud ¿por qué diablos la estaba ayudando si no la quería ver ni en pintura? ya que siempre la había ignorado desde que se conocieron, no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe del suelo para gritarle molesta.

—** ¿****¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!?** —Grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shadow le prestara atención y se volteara para verla a la cara mirando sus iris azul mar.

— **¿****A qué te refieres?** —pregunto con su tono calmado sin darle importancia alguna.

—**Quiero saber a qué juego estás jugando porque no lo entiendo, sabes que tengo casi un año detrás de ti para que te fijes en mi porque estoy enamorada de ti pero en todo este tiempo no te has dignado a darme una respuesta clara a mis sentimientos por ti** —pronuncio un poco más calmada aunque de sus iris azules comenzaron a derramar lagrimas cayendo por su fino rostro sin control. —**Es mas siempre me evitas ¡QUE CULPA TENGO YO DE PARESERME A ESA MARIA DEL ARK!** –Grito a los cuatros vientos sin pensarlo.

Shadow no pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos y descruzar los brazos en señal de que no se esperaba es, le molesto mucho esas palabras de la chica ya que ella no tenía ningún derecho en pronunciar el nombre de su querida amiga María que no tuvo la culpa de que la hayan acecinado, en un rápido movimiento se puso justo al frente de ella y la sostuvo de la mano bruscamente arrinconándola en la pared.

—**No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en tu vida**—Amenazó con su tono de voz serio pero esta vez se notaba un enojo por parte de él mientras la miraba a los ojos de una manera que daba miedo.

María estaba sorprendida y a la vez triste sus iris mar no dejaban de derramar lágrimas de tristeza y como si fuera poco Shadow la estaba lastimando.

—**Shadow detente me lastimas.** —Gimió de dolor tratando de liberarse del agarre pero Shadow la sujeto más fuerte.

—**No lo te soltare hasta que me lo prometas.**

—**Yo solo quiero que me digas la verdad que demonios sientes por mí, yo no tengo la culpa de parecerme a esa chica tampoco sé muy bien lo que viviste con ella, yo solo quiero**...—No pudo terminar ya que Shadow deposito sus labios en los de ella en un beso cálido y profundo lleno de sentimiento, María quedo en Shock.

Duraron así unos minutos shadow profundizo mas el beso y María le correspondió más que feliz envolviendo sus manos enguantadas en su nuca a la vez que él la abrazaba suavemente la espalda, la respiración se estaba agitando el calor en sus cuerpos se hacía presencial pero por la maldita falta de aire se tuvieron que separar para mirarse a los ojos muy sonrojados.

—**Esto es lo que querías**—Dijo shadow sonrojado aun respirando agitadamente desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—**Shadow...**—susurro sonrojada casi inaudible respirando agitadamente.

Shadow volvió abrazar fuertemente a María mientras acercaba sus labios a su oreja derecha, María no podía detenerlo estaba demasiado nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil por hora y podía jurar que el de Shadow se encontraba igual al de ella.

—**Tengo miedo de volver a ser lastimado**—le susurro con tristeza.

María se estremeció al oír la sensual y profunda voz de shadow en su oreja, pero correspondió el abrazo muy suavemente. —**Solo déjate querer yo siempre estaré para ti.**

Estaban tan concentrados abrazados del uno al otro que no se dieron cuenta que la lluvia ceso , Shadow se separo delicadamente de los acogedores brazos de María para después voltearse y decirle que se vistiera , María aun estaba muy sorprendida pero cogió sus prendas que ya no estaban tan húmedas como antes y se las coloco en su cuerpo esbelto , los dos caminaron hasta salir de la cueva dejando ver un amanecer muy hermoso iluminado por unas diferentes gamas de colores más un arcoíris iluminando el cielo, shadow la tomo de la mano seguido para abrazarla tiernamente luego la cargó estilo nupcial para salir patinado del lugar a grandes velocidades con la utilización de sus Air Shoes.

María se sentía protegida en sus brazos y a la vez disfrutaba como nunca esa sensación de velocidad solo se abrazo mas al cuello de shadow siguiendo su camino como por media hora hasta llegar a una hermosa pradera lleno de lirios blancas muy hermosas, mientras que la suave brisa de la mañana se hacía presente, delicadamente la dejó en tierra para luego sostenerla de la mano y caminar un par de metros en la pradera. Shadow recogió un lirio del césped y se la puso a María como adorno en sus púas rubias, ella respondió con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero carmín.

—**Qué hermoso Shadow**—Pronuncio María oliendo el delicado aroma del lirio que adornaba sus púas.

—**Es otro de mis lugares secretos te traje aquí para pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te ignorado y hecho sufrir María a partir de hoy te prometo que todo será diferente.**

—**Shadow Tan solo dime que me amas, eso todo lo que quiero**—Pronuncio María con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando fijamente los iris sangre de Shadow esperando una respuesta.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento recorrer el césped María estaba perdiendo las esperanzas sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar se le notaba una tristeza por un tal ves rechazo, estaba a punto de irse pero shadow la sostuve de la mano evitando que se marchara.

—**María...Es muy difícil para mí decir estas palabras porque todavía sigo confundido**—Dijo lo más sincero que pudo mirándola a los ojos.

—**Entiendo no quiero que finjas, y será mejor que olvidemos todo lo que vivimos en la cueva porque no quiero sufrir más me iré de Green Hill para siempre**–Culmino con tristeza sin poder contener sus lagrimas.

Shadow la jalo bruscamente a su pecho blanco mientras la abrazaba con fuerza no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, ya perdió una María no perdería otra su corazón no lo soportaría. —**No me abandones, porque a pesar de mis confusiones me queda claro que tú eres diferente a la vez igual a mi amiga María pero también tienes algo especial que me hace amarte como lo hago ahora ya estas feliz.**

—**Shadow me dijiste que...** —no pudo terminar ya que shadow la interrumpió.

—**Sí que te amo María y nunca más te dejare ir.**

María estaba muy Feliz su sueño se cumplió escucho lo que tanto anhelaba su corazón tener ese sentimiento conocido como el amor, y no un amor cualquiera sino un amor correspondido , así duraron abrazados del uno al otro sintiendo la suave brisa del lugar disfrutando de su amor por siempre fundiendo sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimiento.

** _EPILOGO_ **

Después de años siendo una pareja estable y de la sorpresa por parte del Team Sonic que no creyeron que Shadow podría amar, Shadow decidió pedirle matrimonio lo cual ella acepto muy feliz. Se casaron meses después y se fueron de luna de miel por la hermosa playa de Esmerald Coast, al parecer no eran los únicos casados, hubieron muchas bodas como la de Sonic y Amy, Knuckles y Rouge que no entendió como era que esos dos dejaron de discutir para casarse, Silver y Blaze, hasta Cream y Tails se comprometieron.

—**Y así niños fue como conquiste a su padre**—pronuncio una eriza rubia de iris azules de unos 30 años de edad con un vestido azul con rayas negras y un sombrero del mismo color de Nombre María.

—** ¡Wao mamá eso si fue romántico!**—Exclamo asombrada y conmovida una eriza negra con vetas rubias con dos mechones en su rostro con una blusa amarilla y un short negro con un cinturón y unos Air Shoes amarillos con partes negros , de unos iris rojos sangre que aparentaba 10 años de nombre Sharia.

— **¡Bah! perdí toda una tarde en esta historia toda melosa**—pronuncio aburrido un erizo negro con vetas naranjas e iris azules con un mechón blanco en su pecho mas Air Shoes naranjas con blanco de unos 8 años de nombre Shadster.

—**No interrumpan a su madre o quieren verme enojado**—Dijo un erizo negro e iris sangre con vetas rojas de unos 60 años pero su cuerpo aparentaba de solo tener 32 , con un mechón blanco en el pecho ,unos guantes blancos adornados por unos Rings inhibidores mas sus Air Shoes de siempre de nombre Shadow.

—**Cariño no los asustes mejor que se vallan a dormir ya es muy tarde mañana tienen entrenamiento de armas con Rubí la hija de Rouge en la G.U.N ¿recuerdas?**—Dijo María dulcemente a su esposo.

—**Es verdad ya tienen que entrenarse**—Dijo Shadow mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su esposa María.

Los niños no tardaron en hacer cara de asco para después irse a su habitación y dormirse las escenas caramelosa de sus padres no les agradaba mucho que digamos pero sabían que se amaban mutuamente y que gracias a su amor ellos estaban vivos compartiendo una vida feliz con una bella familia.

María Y Shadow aprovecharon para salir de su hogar una casa de dos plantas situado en Westopolis, a su lugar favorito ¿saben cuál es?, ¡adivinaron! Es la hermosa pradera lleno de lirios blancos el lugar donde su amor dio inicio, llegaron muy contentos caminaron agarrados de la mano sobre el césped cubiertos de la luz de la luna luego se pararon para mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

—**Shadow tan solo dime que me amas, quiero escucharlo una vez más**—rogo María sonrojándose por completo.

—**Te amo María**—Pronuncio con una cálida sonrisa poniendo una de sus manos en su rostro, ella no aguanto las lágrimas de felicidad deslindándose en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Shadow miraba los iris azules de María ser reflejados por la luz de la luna no pudo evitar acercarse a sus labios para besarla tiernamente profundizando mas el beso quedándose así mientras que el viento frio de la noche los rodeaba haciendo que algunos lirios blancos se desprendieran del césped siendo llevados por el viento en una especie de remolino de pétalos girando a su alrededor de una manera que solo eran ellos dos en su mundo de amor puro.

Y al final ella si pudo sanar su lastimado corazón.

**.**

** FIN **

** . **


End file.
